Golden Slumbers
by The-Word-Writer
Summary: James bets Lily he can lure Charlie to sleep for five Galleons, but it becomes much more than that when he sings her to sleep inside the nursery. A little one-shot for my fan-fiction series, Charlie Potter. Fem!Harry, Baby!Harry.


The sound of a baby crying echoed down the small hall as Lily tiptoed back to her room.

Bleary-eyed from trying to keep Charlie up all night, she felt as though she'd like to fall to the ground and never wake up, but after trying literally every method she knew, she gave up and returned to her bedroom in hopes of sleeping through Charlie's wails.

James was sitting, eyes red-rimmed with exhaustion, on the bed criss-cross-applesauce style with soft Beatles music coming out of the ugly old stereo on the end table next to the bed. His eyes shifted to gaze at his wife's face.

"Any luck?"

Lily scowled. She felt particularly nasty after such a long night. "Does it _seem _like I had any luck?"

James rolled his eyes. Lily glared at him. "Oh, I bet you couldn't do half as good as a job as me." Her husband's eyes lightened up. He detected a challenge coming on.

"Oh? I bet you I could do _half _as good as a job of shutting up Charlie in a few minutes."

Lily let a slow smile spread onto her lips. "Is that a challenge?"

"Five galleons to the one who lulls her to sleep. I'll go now, I suppose."

He left the room, and taking a deep breath, entered his daughter's nursery.

She was screaming in her warbly little baby-voice as high as she possibly could, the sound echoing around her blue-painted walls. She was clutching the bars of her crib like it was a prison cage she couldn't wait to escape from. James chuckled and leaned down next to his daughter. She turned to fix him with her tear-filled green eyes, the exact image of Lily's.

He gently touched the top of her head through the bars. She bit him on the wrist, and he quickly retreated. He examined her like an interesting puzzle piece he couldn't really place.

"C'mon, now, Char," He begged, "just go to sleep and we'll both be happy. You'll feel better in the morning." To which she responded by more loud wailing. He sighed and pressed his head against the cold white bars of his baby's crib. Suddenly, _"Golden Slumbers" _by the Beatles drifted into the room. An idea filled his head, but he really doubted he could lull his steel-lunged child to sleep with his warbly voice. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

"_Once there was a way, to get back homeward." _He began. He winced as his own voice drifted into his ears. Charlie, though, looked up from her tears and stared at him with big luminous eyes, her little mouth forming an _O _in surprise. He found confidence in her expression, and sang a little louder.

"_Once there was a way, to get back home." _He smiled at his daughter's wide-eyed look.

"_Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry… and I will sing a lullaby." _Charlie's eyes drooped forward, but she reached out a small, pale white hand and clasped her father's wrist. He ruffled her hair, singing as he did.

"_Golden slumbers, fill your eyes… smiles await you when you rise- sleep pretty darling, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby."_ Charlie's lips suddenly- and unexpectedly- curved into a small smile as she put her little head against the bars.

"_Once there was a way, to get back home…" _Charlie was already dozing off, but James didn't stop singing as he reached the final lyrics, tracing a pattern on his daughter's little palm as he looked, misty-eyed, out the window.

"_Sleep, little darling," _he sang. Lily creaked open the door.

"James?" She whispered, tiptoeing inside to hover above her husband.

"_Do not cry…" _He muttered under his breath as Lily reluctantly handed him five Galleons. Truth was, he didn't want five Galleons anymore. It was worth seeing his daughter fall asleep to his voice.

"_I will sing a lullaby."_

**Hey, guys! This is just a little one-shot song-fic for my fan-fiction series, Charlie Potter. It's kind of a re-make on HP and if Charlie was a girl. The first chapters are kind of boring, but it (I think)'s pretty unique once you hit the later chapters. **

**So, yeah. Pretty much all I wanted to say. Reviews are more than welcome.**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


End file.
